Slingshots and catapults commonly available utilize elastic tubes of latex or the like which are stretched over the ends of a divergently forked rod, in the usual slingshot configuration. Even when the tubing extends just a short distance over the ends of the rods, it may be stretched without being pulled off the ends and this friction grip increases in intensity as the tube is stretched, and may even exceed the break strength of the elastic tube. However, if the surface of the latex is interrupted by even a very small cut, it tends to tear very easily, and such tears may be started by extremely small burrs, pits or relatively sharp edges. The de-burring and polishing of the rod ends is a relatively expensive process requiring additional machining and very close quality inspection. Even then, the plating or handling of the metallic slingshot fork can produce relatively sharp burrs or edges and, in fact, same can occur during use of the slingshot, as for example, if the rod end is struck by a misdirected projectile. Moreover, such a projectile grazing or striking the fork end, as when the shooter's hand is lurched or jerked excessively, may crush the wall of the latex tube producing a weakened area rendered susceptible to tearing.
Others have attempted to solve this problem by dipping or otherwise applying a plastic coating or cap to the fork tips. However, whether dipped or preformed and placed, the provision of such coatings or caps usually requires a separate machining operation for secure mechanical retention.